Pengi
Pengi (also spelled as Pengy) is a regular enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. It is the most prominent of the penguin enemies of the series, and has secured the most amount of roles out of all of them. They always give the Ice ability when inhaled. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Pengi slides around short distances on its belly as it waits for Kirby to get near. When he does, it opens its large mouth and blasts him with a cool breath to freeze him into an ice cube. Pengi is the only enemy that gives the Ice ability. Other Games Pengi appears in other games. In each one, it exhibits the same behavior as it did in Kirby's Adventure and grants the Ice ability. The exception to this is in Kirby Mass Attack, where it only appears as a cameo as an enemy that is drawn into Marx's black hole attack during the final battle of Kirby Brawlball. *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby Mass Attack'' Physical Appearance Pengi resembles a penguin. Similar to Cawcun, Its bill is sharp and small on top but the bottom half has a pelican-like throat pouch that extends over most of its front. Its stomach is pale whitish-blue while its back is darkly colored. A pair of flippers hang at its side with little bird feet beneath it. The design for the leader "Master Pengi" in the anime served as the basis for the redesign in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This newer design is identical to the old however it incorporates spiky eyebrows above its eyes. This design has remained consistent with all subsequent games Pengi has appeared in. Aside from the Pengi leader, the Pengies featured in the anime resemble the original Kirby's Adventure artwork. The boss Pengi is usually the only member of the tribe who can speak; the rest just say "Gii", though on one occasion, one of the Pengis is shown yelling at King Dedede and Escargoon. These Pengis have different coloration than in the games, ranging from grey and blue to blue-green and turquoise. It is worth noting that King Dedede himself greatly resembles a Pengi, and has been called a penguin on multiple occasions, just like the Pengies. While their relation to each other is unconfirmed, the anime takes note of their similarities; at one point Escargoon is about to say something to the King about it, but decides not to. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime Pengis appear as guest characters in the episode The Chill Factor. They are lead by the bushy-eyed Master Pengi. They end up showing up one summer's day in Cappy Town, bringing with them cold weather and driving everyone insane. Their master plan is unveiled when Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby discover a giant storm-generating machine hidden inside the Pengies' glacier. Apparently, the Pengis were displaced and driven off their natural habitat because of global warming, and emphatically want revenge on the Cappies. They are intent on overtaking Cappy Town and creating a perpetual, year-round winter. With their cover blown, Master Pengi goes on a rampage, freezes everyone in the town, and incarcerates them. When Kirby and the gang escape and confront Master Pengi in Castle Dedede, he challenges him to a fight and begins using his frost breath to attack. Kirby inhales some of his attacks and becomes Ice Kirby. The two are evenly matched, and it takes the combined efforts of King Dedede, Escargoon (who order a mysterious potion from Nightmare Enterprises), and Tiff (who summons the Warp Star from Kabu) to help Kirby drive the Pengies off. Kirby flies to Booma-Dooma Volcano and pours the concoction into it, causing it to erupt and cool down Dream Land, at which point the Pengies decide to look for another new place to live. The boss Pengi is voiced by Nobuo Tobita in Japan and Mike Pollock in English. Related Species *Master Pengi *Corori *Emp Trivia *Even though Pengies are penguins, they take damage and get KO'd when they hit the water. Sprites KA Pengi sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KatAM Pengi sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Pengi sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KMA Pengi sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Artwork Image:Pengi.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Mouse12.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery File:Master Pengi.jpg|Master Pengi, the leader of the Pengis File:Ice Breath.jpg|Master Pengi using his ice breath Category:Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror